Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting displace device and method of driving the same. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for improving image quality by properly compensating a unique characteristic value among driving transistors of the organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Background
Recently, an organic light emitting display device has been in the spotlight as a display device because it has the advantages of the high response speed, high contrast ratio, high luminous efficiency, high luminance, and large viewing angle by using organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emits light by itself.
Each sub-pixel arranged on a display panel of the organic light emitting display device, basically, is configured to include an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a driving transistor for driving the same.
The organic light emitting display device controls the brightness of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) with a drive current of the driving transistor, which is determined on the basis of a data voltage output from a data driver, and displays an image.
Meanwhile, the driving transistor in each sub-pixel on the display panel has a unique characteristic value such as a threshold voltage, mobility, or the like. As the driving time increases, the drive transistor becomes degraded and the unique characteristic value of the driving transistor varies.
The degradation of the driving transistor generates a deviation of the unique characteristic value of the driving transistors of each sub-pixel, and causes a luminance deviation between the sub-pixels, and thus degrade the image quality.
In accordance with this, a technology to compensate for the luminance deviation between the sub-pixels (that is, a technology to compensate the unique characteristic value deviation between the driving transistors) has been proposed.
Despite the compensation technology has been proposed, there is still a problem in that the unique characteristic value deviation between the driving transistors cannot be compensated for any reasons.
In addition, despite the unique characteristic value deviation between the driving transistors having been compensated by the compensation technology, there is still a problem in that the image quality cannot be improved and can even be lowered.